Jak ćmy wokół ognia
by milady97
Summary: Stało się to, czego Hermiona zawsze się obawiała - że kiedyś nie da rady być w związku z człowiekiem, który nie nadąża za jej myślami... Krumione, jeśli będzie jakiś odzew będę kontynuować, jeśli nie - będzie żyć jako miniaturka. Ron jest tu trochę ch... męskim narządem rozrodczym. Cóż, zdarza się.


Hermiona Jean Weasley wróciła wraz ze swoim mężem, Ronaldem do domu. Był pierwszy września, odprawiła oboje swoich dzieci do szkoły, do Hogwartu. To był pierwszy raz, gdy jechali tam i Rose, i Hugo. Ron paplał coś po drodze, ale ona nie umiała się skupić na tym co mówi. Starała się uśmiechać i potakiwać, ale przychodziło jej to bardzo ciężko. Bo poczuła się bardzo samotna.

Wieczorem zwlekała z opuszczeniem łazienki. Ron i tak dawno już poszedł spać, nawet tu słyszała jego chrapanie. Stanęła przed lustrem, otulona jedwabną szatą nocną, i zastanowiła się, kiedy właściwie jej życie takie się stało.

Pełne udawania.

Dzieci rozjaśniały jej dni, ale teraz obojga ich nie ma. Miała trzydzieści osiem lat. Z obojętnością i bez wdzięku zrzuciła z ramion szatę i odważnie spojrzała w lustrze. Czy dlatego jej mąż już jej nie pożądał? Bo jej ciało nie oparło się wpływowi czasu? Bo brzuch nie był idealnie płaski jak kiedyś, po noszeniu pod sercem dwójki ich wspaniałych dzieci? Bo po wykarmieniu ich jej piersi nie były już jędrne? Bo na twarzy pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, jak pajęcza sieć, okalające jej oczy i usta? Bo włosy, kiedyś zdrowe, błyszczące, napuszone – teraz się przerzedziły i zmizerniały?

Tylko oczy, pomyślała Hermiona, tylko oczy zostały. A mówi się, że to one są zwierciadłem duszy. A przecież jej dusza się nie zmieniła.

Kiedyś byli z Ronem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W skrywanej naiwności wydawało jej się to dobrym powodem do małżeństwa. Uwielbiała jego, jego rodzinę. Był przystojnym mężczyzną. Nadal jest. I Merlin świadkiem, naprawdę go kocha. Ale przez lata uświadomiła sobie, że to nie taki rodzaj miłości przyciąga ludzi przed ołtarze.

Patrzyła czasem na Harrego i Ginny, wciąż za sobą szalejącymi, mimo upływu lat. Taka miłość. O takiej myślała.

Nie spała z mężem, od kiedy urodził się Hugo. Spała obok niego. On już nawet jej nie obejmował.

Nie sądziła, że ma romans, że zaczął kochać inną. I to chyba było jeszcze gorsze – świadomość, że on wcale nie zawinił. Że zrobił wszystko z dobrego serca, tak jak tylko potrafił. Że ją kochał – kochał tak, jak ona nie potrafiła kochać jego. A że nie pożądał...

I dlaczego? No dlaczego nie potrafiła tego zrobić? Nigdy nie poczuła żadnego połączenia, żadnej więzi dwóch umysłów? Ron potrafił ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpłakała się bez powodu, ale nie potrafił towarzyszyć jej w umysłowych rozterkach, rozmyślaniach, planach. Jej bystry umysł sprawiał jej przyjemność, a frustrowało to, że Ron tego nie rozumie. I nigdy nie zrozumie – bo taki jest Ron. To dobry człowiek. Ale niezbyt inteligentny. Nigdy za nią nie nadążał.

Dlatego często czuła się samotna, gdy był obok. Myślała, że da sobie z tym radę, ale widocznie nie była tak dobrą i bezinteresowną osobą, jaką myślała, że jest. Samolubnie potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie towarzyszyć jej nie tylko będąc obok, ale będąc z nią. Tak naprawdę, całą nią.

Gdy miłość, niegdyś płonąca jak pochodnia wygasa – to bardzo smutne. Ale gdy uświadomisz sobie, że nigdy nie płonęła, to jeszcze bardziej tragiczne.

Westchnęła i okryła się szatą. Zapragnęła wyjść z tego pustego domu, wyjść stąd jak najprędzej. Dusiła się tu.

Ubranie się w mugolskie ubrania zajęło jej tylko kilka minut. Już po chwili szła ciemną ulicą Londynu. Włożyła na siebie coś, czego dawno nie nosiła – proste, dżinsowe spodnie i burgundowy sweter. Zazwyczaj po mugolsku ubierała się elegancko – w sukienki, garsonki, ołówkowe spódnice. Ale zapragnęła poczuć się tak, jak kiedyś. Jak ktoś, kto ma przed sobą całe życie, a nie już je zmarnował.

Wróciła myślami do szkoły. Do ostatniego roku. Na który wróciła, choć żadnej z jej przyjaciół nie zdecydował się na to. Dlatego poczuła się samotna.

Wtedy też odżyła jej znajomość z Wiktorem Krumem. Krum. Westchnęła. Pisali do siebie tysiące listów. I choć wiedziała, że nie powinna, że taka zażyłość z kimś, kto definitywnie nie jest jej narzeczonym nie jest właściwa nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Ta przyjaźń trwała aż do narodzin Rose. Wtedy Ron przemeblował pokój i odnalazł te listy.

Zawsze był gwałtowny w reakcjach. Nie uderzył jej, nie. Choć Hermiona podejrzewała, że chciał, ale miał świadomość, że jest silniejsza. Tylko krzyczał. Oskarżał o rzeczy, które nie miały miejsca. Których nawet nigdy nie chciała. Bo Ron nie rozumiał, że to nie była TAKA znajomość. Ona nigdy, przenigdy by go nie zdradziła, czy go kochała czy też nie.

I listy się urwały. Napisała jeszcze jeden. Przepraszający. Prosiła, by nie odpisywał, i nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że doskonale wiedziała, gdzie mieszka. Przeniósł się do Londynu zaraz po wojnie. A jej nogi same zaprowadziły go pod jej adres. To głupota. Totalna absolutna głupota. Po pierwsze, jest prawie północ. Po drugie, jego żona (pewnie ma żonę) nie będzie zachwycona, że jakaś kobieta nachodzi go w środku nocy. Po trzecie... ale już naciskała dzwonek obok ciężkich, dębowych drzwi w zaułku Valley Road.

Usłyszała kroki w środku domu. Urwały się, pewnie zerknął przez wizjer. Potem usłyszała pospieszne odryglowywanie drzwi i chwilę później stanęła twarzą w twarz z Wiktorem Krumem.

Nie zmienił się bardzo. Na twarzy pojawiło się więcej zmarszczek, czas nieco przygiął go do ziemi (a Wiktor i tak za bardzo się za młodu garbił) ale widać było, że mimo skończonych 45 lat miewa się doskonale.

\- Hermiona? - zdziwił się. Bułgarski akcent, z którym tak go kojarzyła, znikł niemal zupełnie. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Wiktor! Bo ja... - zmieszała się. Spojrzała mu w oczy, licząc, że zrozumie. - Bo ja nie mogę wrócić do domu.

Nic nie powiedział. Chwycił ją za ramię i szybko wciągnął do domu. Ponownie zaryglował drzwi.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – mruknął, widząc jej zdziwiony wzrok. - Herbaty? Ziołowa, łyżeczka miodu?

\- Pamiętasz – uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie i swojemu nastrojowi. - Poproszę. Jeśli... oczywiście jeśli to nie kłopot.

\- Hej – mrugnął wesoło. - Dla mnie nigdy nie będziesz kłopotem.

Podążyła za nim do kuchni. Miał ładne mieszkanie. Urządzone ze smakiem, z nutą nowoczesności, dostrzegła tu wiele urządzeń mugolskich, których sama używała. Ale o klimat dbały estetycznie postarzane meble z ciemnego, ciepłego drewna. Hermiona usiadła na ławie przy stole kuchennym. Jej zręczne oko wyłapało kilka szczegółów. Nie było tutaj żadnych typowo kobiecych ozdóbek ani bibelotów. Fartuch kuchenny na haczyku był męski, nie damski. Nie było żadnych damskich kapci. Nie wyglądało na to, aby mieszkała tu jakaś pani domu.

\- Nie powiesz mi, co się stało? - spytał Wiktor, przysiadając się do niej. Uprzednio nastawił już wodę na herbatę w nowoczesnym, elektrycznym czajniku.

\- Tak... boże, przepraszam. Po prostu... nie wiem – przyznała. - Nie chciałam w ogóle przychodzić... bo wiem, że to nieodpowiednie. To nie przystoi.

\- Hermiona, jestem twoim przyjacielem. Ja to rozumiem, naprawdę. Nawet jeśli Ron nie rozumiał.

Nawiązywał do ostatniego listu. Westchnęła.

\- Za to też przepraszam. Nie wiem, o czym ja myślałam. O małżeństwie... o mojej rodzinie. Ja naprawdę chciałam, żeby to wszystko wypaliło. Zaplanowałam wszystko. Ślub, suknię, kwiaty, miesiąc miodowy, dzieci... ale nie umiałam zaplanować miłości. Myślałam... pomyliłam się. Może myślałam że to miłość, może się oszukiwałam. Ale dopiero dziś... zorientowałam się, że żyję z mężczyzną, który mnie nie zna.

Wiktor delikatnie położył dłoń na jej włosach i gestem zaprosił do oparcia głowy na swoim ramieniu. Położyła ją na jego barku z cichym westchnieniem. Zaczął gładzić jej włosy. To było dziwne... bo nie było dziwne. Siedziała z mężczyzną, z którym nie rozmawiała wiele lat, w środku nocy, w jego pustym mieszkaniu, on jej dotykał... ale to było dobre. To było miłe. Nie zdrożne. To było ciepło i miłość.

\- Hermiona – odezwał się po chwili milczenia. - Zasługujesz na o wiele, wiele więcej. Jesteś przecudowna. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Drugiej takiej nie ma na świecie.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie.

\- Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto obejmie cię i powie „skarbie, będzie dobrze". Nie kolejnego dziecka. Kogoś, kto zaopiekuje się tobą. A zaopiekować się taką kobietą, która doskonale opiekuje się sobą sama – to wyzwanie. Ale tak powinno być. Potrzebujesz tej siły. Ale od kogoś, kto rozumie, co dzieje się w twoim sercu, twoim umyśle, twojej duszy... w twoim ciele.

\- Ron taki nie jest.

\- Nie jest. Jesteś sama, choć jesteś z nim. Ty ochraniasz jego. A nie tak powinno być.

Westchnęła. Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie.

\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział miękko. - Ile razy marzyłem o takiej chwili! Nie masz pojęcia, jak tęskniłem do naszych listów.

\- Ron je znalazł. A on reaguje raczej... gwałtownie.

\- Zrobił ci krzywdę? - spytał Wiktor, tężejąc w momencie.

\- Nie! Nie, on nie... tylko krzyczał.

\- Przemoc psychiczna to też przemoc, Hermiona.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić, Wiktor? - uniosła się i spojrzała na niego. - Zawsze wszystko wiedziałam najlepiej, a teraz nie mam pojęcia, co powinnam zrobić. Z tą nocą, z tobą, Ronem, dziećmi... Chryste, przecież mamy dzieci.

\- Nic, co sprawi, że będziesz nieszczęśliwa – powiedział łagodnie. - A dzieci... jak zamierzasz dać im miłość i szczęście, jeśli nie będzie tego w tobie? Jeśli będziesz tkwiła w więzieniu? Nie mówię ci, co masz zrobić – daleki jestem od tego. Mówię tylko, że... choć pewnie to nieodpowiednie... że zawsze będziesz mieć we mnie przyjaciela. Druha. Że dobrze, że tu przyszłaś – możesz zawsze przyjść, o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego poważnie i uśmiechnęła się. Pogładził ją po policzku.

\- Jakim cudem po tylu latach nadal zapierasz mi dech w piersiach? - spytał ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

\- Nie... proszę – złapał ją za podbródek i ponownie spojrzał w oczy. - Masz tak piękne oczy. Zawsze miałaś. Niby brązowe, ale tak nie do końca, z odblaskami czegoś co przypomina czyste złoto.

\- Wiktor – mruknęła, a on natychmiast ją puścił, speszony.

\- Przepraszam. Czterdziestka na karku, a zachowuję się jak nastolatek – wierszokleta. Wybacz, to było nie na miejscu.

Najgorsze, pomyślała Hermiona, najgorsze, że wydawało się tak bardzo na miejscu. Tak bardzo tęskniła do tego, czego nigdy nie miała. Nie rozmawiała z Wiktorem tyle lat, a nic się pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło. Nigdy nie byli parą, a tak doskonale ją rozumiał. Czytał jej w myślach, i ona jemu. Przecież doskonale wiedziała, co w tej chwili czuje Wiktor. Wiedziała, że jest zagubiony, szczęśliwy, ale powściągliwszy niżby chciał. Nie chce zrobić czegoś, co sprawi, że znów ją straci. A równocześnie... tak bardzo, rozpaczliwie tego pragnie.

\- Wiktor?

\- Hm?

\- Też to czujesz, prawda?

Pytanie było mocno retoryczne. Westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wiesz o tym.

\- Wiem.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona. Oczywiście, przecież to ona zawsze mówiła dwa razy więcej niż on.

\- To... to nie byłoby właściwe.

\- Nie byłoby – zgodził się Wiktor.

\- To czemu tak bardzo tego chcemy?

\- Czemu? Hermiono – roześmiał się, ale w jego śmiechu pobrzmiewał smutek. - Zawsze tego chcieliśmy. Bo ktoś tak nas stworzył, że idealnie do siebie pasujemy. Bo nasze ciała, ale co ważniejsze, serca i umysły ciągną do siebie jak ćmy do ognia. I krążymy wokół siebie, wiedząc, że jeśli coś się zdarzy, to ogień pochłonie nas na zawsze. A byliśmy zbyt tchórzliwi, za bardzo się baliśmy, by pozwolić strawić się ogniu.

\- Ale nawet teraz, gdy... mam przecież tyle lat, i...

\- I co? Hermiono, jesteś najcudowniejszą istotą, jaka chodzi po ziemi. Jesteś piękna, najpiękniejsza w każdym calu, a twój umysł i serce są równie cudowne jak ciało. Cokolwiek mówią inni, twój mąż – to dla mnie zawsze taka będziesz. I wiem, że i ty widzisz mnie inaczej niż inni.

\- Widzę – wychrypiała, bo głos jakoś odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. - Wiktor, jesteś... najlepszym, najcudowniejszym człowiekiem jakiego spotkałam. Nikt nie był dla mnie tak jak ty. Nie tylko przy mnie, ale ze mną. Bo ty mnie po prostu...

\- Rozumiesz – dokończył Wiktor. - Zawsze będę, Hermiono. Z kimkolwiek byś nie była, z kimkolwiek ja bym nie był... bo próbowałem, uwierz, ale zarzuciłem ten pomysł... to zawsze, zawsze będę dla ciebie. Tylko dla ciebie. Cały ja – moje ciało, dusza, umysł, serce... one są twoje, zawsze były.

Uśmiechnęła się i otarła łzy z policzków. Prychnęła.

\- Rozklejamy się jak dwie stare baby – wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu.

Wiktor też się uśmiechał.

\- Nie widzę, żebym płakał – uniósł żartobliwie brew.

\- Za to poetyzujesz.

\- Och, nie planowałem.

\- Ja też nie planowałam płakać.

Znów milczenie. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Pierwsza w nocy.

\- Zostań – poprosił nagle Wiktor, oczywiście wiedząc, o czym myśli.

\- Jeśli zostanę... - zaczęła.

Nagle urwała, bo coś sobie uświadomiła. Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnego czasu poczuła się, jakby była w domu. A przecież nie była... a może?

\- Jeśli zostaniesz... - Wiktor również nie dokończył.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Oboje wiedzieli, jaka była końcówka tego zdania. Wiktor wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Wiedziała, że jeśli ją ujmie, dokona pewnego wyboru. Ale nie miała z tym problemu. Popatrzyła na tą rękę, muskularną, z mnóstwem zgrubień od ściskania rączki miotły. Wciąż siedząc, wyciągnęła swoją delikatną, malutką w porównaniu z nim dłoń i patrząc mu w oczy, położyła ją na jego ręce.

Zamknął jej dłoń w swojej, ucałował. Pociągnął Hermionę do góry i złączył ich czoła razem. Uśmiechali się, irracjonalnie, bez sensu, jak dzieci. Hermiona zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Była szczęśliwa, tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Ucałował jej kącik ust, co położyło kres chichotom. Był poważny, choć się uśmiechał.

\- Wiesz, o czym myślę? - wyszeptał.

\- O jeziorze – odszepnęła, wciąż rozradowana.

\- Mhm. O tych pocałunkach, które ci wtedy skradłem.

\- Ciekawa jestem...

\- Czy teraz...

Nie dokończył myśli. Nachylił się i dotknął wargami jej ust. Najpierw delikatnie, rozkoszując się tą krótką chwilą tuż przed pocałunkiem, która sprawia, że krew szybciej krąży w żyłach i rozpala zmysły. Ale ona oddała pocałunek gwałtownie, namiętnie, tak, że nie mógł ani nie chciał dłużej tego przeciągać. Przyciągnął ją do siebie z cichym westchnieniem i zatopił się w niej, w jej zapachu, dotyku, smaku...

\- Hermiona – wydyszał, gdy oderwali się od siebie. - Jak ja mogłem bez ciebie żyć?

Uniosła kącik ust w półuśmiechu. Nie odpowiedziała. To było jedno z nielicznych pytań, na które Hermiona nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi.


End file.
